


Comics/Cartoons

by DawnieWrites



Series: Clintasha Week on Tumblr [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha Week, Domestic, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnieWrites/pseuds/DawnieWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 2013</p>
<p>"Enjoying your television show?" </p>
<p>"Would be much better with mama and papa on team."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comics/Cartoons

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe not quite what the theme asked for, but this popped into my head and wouldn’t leave. I used to be a day nanny for a little boy who was absolutely obsessed with two shows: The Super Hero Squad Show & Blues Clues.
> 
> Katerina is from my series Super Secret Boy Band

Natasha walks in the front door to the sounds of fighting, obviously digitized, coming from the living room. She frowns, unlacing her boots and removing them before quietly making her way into the living room, where Clint is sitting in front of the coffee table, leaning against the couch and filling out his paperwork for once, while Katerina sits in front of the television screen, obviously enraptured by whatever cartoon it is that she's watching. Clint just holds out an arm, and she tucks herself into his side, silently pointing out a few errors on the paper he's working on.

"What is she watching?" she murmurs just loud enough for Clint to hear.

"Some superhero show or something that Tony is trying to get approved by some kids television network," he explains, capping his pen and shuffling the papers together. A distinctly familiar-looking female character walks on screen then and Natasha raises an eyebrow.

"Is that supposed to be Carol?"

"I believe it is," Clint snickers.

"Does he even have the rights to use our likenesses?"

"Oh, we're not in it. Just the "super" heroes," Clint assures her sarcastically, "the ones in the flashy costumes who no-one knows the identity of; and Tony of course. He's trying to sell it as positive marketing to get the Avengers' approval rating up."

"And S.H.I.E.L.D.'s PR department approved this?" she asks skeptically.

"Apparently so; it's supposed to start airing next month but he gave Katerina the whole first season claiming he wanted a child's opinion."

"I'm sure he did," she deadpans, "and what is Tony calling this 'marketing'?" Clint reaches around her and picks up a DVD box, handing it to her. On the cover are shrunken-down cartoon versions of Iron Man, Captain America, Wolverine, Falcon, Hulk, and Thor.

"Super Hero Squad?" she reads.

"He couldn't get permission from marketing to use the name Avengers because it 'didn't include the full team and therefore was an inaccurate representation'."

"I just want to know how on Earth he managed to get Logan to agree to having his likeness plastered all over a television show for kids," she admits, putting the box down. Her voice is louder than she meant it to be, because Katerina turns around at the sound, her face lighting up further at the sight of her. She scrambles to her feet and runs over to give Natasha a hug before turning around and plopping down in her lap, attention once again on the television.

"Enjoying your television show, милая?" Natasha asks teasingly, wrapping an arm around Katerina and pulling her back against her.

"Is alright." The girl admits.

"Only alright? What on Earth are we going to tell your Uncle Tony?" she wonders in mock horror.

"Would be much better with mama and papa on team," Katerina explains, tilting her head to smile up at her parents. Natasha smirks, looking at Clint, who is holding back laughter.

"I just bet it would be," he finally responds, "maybe you should tell him that." Katerina nods determinedly before turning back to the television just as Hulk smashes something.

**Author's Note:**

> милая (milaya) is a term of endearment meaning sweet girl/dear heart


End file.
